PARALYSIS
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan hukuman akibat kecerobohannya. Ia digantikan tugas misi menjadi seorang bodyguard sebuah keluarga Uchiha. Namun, pergantian misinya kali ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Kematian orangtuanya serta kematian nyonya Uchiha seolah menjadi kunci. Mampukah Naruto dalam menanggani kasus ini? Atau ia akan mengalami 'kelumpuhan? / SasufemNaru. Warn Inside/
1. Prologue

" _Tou-sama! Kaa-sama!"_

 _Tangan mungilnya yang berlumuran darah terus menggoyang-goyang tubuh sekarat kedua orangtuanya. Air mata terus bercucuran diwajahnya yang kini penuh luka. Anak kecil itu merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya, tetapi ia hiraukan. Dengan sisa kekuatannya yang tidak seberapa, ia tetap mencoba membangunkan kembali kedua orangtuanya._

" _Tou-sama,..Kaa-sama, jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon bertahanlah!" ujarnya sambil terisak._

" _Anakku.."_

 _Matanya yang sudah sembab terkesiap mendengar suara lemah dari ibunya, dengan segera ia memegang erat telapak tangan ibunya – yang mulai mendingin – disamping pipi kanannya, "K-Kaa-sama, a-aku akan mencari bantuan! Kumohon bertahanlah !"_

 _Wanita tersebut tersenyum getir, "T-tidak perlu s-sayang, ibu akan segera menuju tempat ayahmu berada."_

" _T-tidak! Tidak boleh! Jangan membuatku takut, Kaa-sama!" pekik anak kecil itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia sangat takut. Takut sekali._

" _Anakku.. dengarkan ibu,.. kau h-harus menjadi a-anak yang kuat. Kau h-harus berani menghadapi s-segala yang s-sebentar lagi akan mendatangimu. Ayah dan Ibu yakin,.. kau dan kakakmu b-bisa menjalaninya.."_

" _Kaa-sama.."_

" _J-jangan menangis.. hati ibu sakit m-melihatnya, dan ibu mohon a-agar kau tidak d-dendam akan kejadian i-ini.. berjanjilah anakku." Kian lama, suara wanita itu semakin melemah._

" _Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji Kaa-sama!"_

" _Dan…. "_

 _Wanita tersebut tersenyum sekali lagi. Untuk terakhir kalinya._

" _Kaa-sama… Kaa-sama… KAA-SAMA!"_

0-0-0

"KAA-SAMA!"

Matanya berpedar menatap sekeliling. Ia remas pelan kaus tidur yang ia pakai, dapat ia rasakan debaran yang tidak biasa. Napasnya mulai terkendali, walau masih tercipta rasa sesak didalam dadanya.

"Ck! Mimpi itu lagi!" umpatnya pelan.

Matanya menggerling kearah jam digital yang berada di nakas ,samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul dua pagi, batinnya.

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya sedikit sakit dan tubuhnya basah akibat keringat dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya. Sesekali helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya yang terasa kering.

DRRT…DRRT

"Halo?"

 _ **/Akhirnya diangkat juga .. Ah, kenapa suaramu lemas seperti itu?/**_

"Aku mimpi buruk. Lalu, ada apa kau menelponku sepagi ini?"

 _ **/A-ah, baiklah. Ehem! Ketua ingin kau menghadapnya hari ini. Pukul tujuh pagi./**_

"Haah? Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku menerima hukumanku, apalagi yang ia sampaikan?!"

 _ **/Tenang dulu kawan.. Ketua hanya menyampaikan beberapa hal yang tadi terlewat saja./**_

"Terlewat? Apa maksudmu?"

 _ **/Hm.. ya.. begitu ada sedikit info yang kau tinggalkan.. jadi ya ../**_

"Bicara yang jelas Obito! Kau ingin kubunuh?"

 _ **/Hiii… maafkan aku! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, kau harus datang menemuinya jika ingin tahu./**_

"Ck! Kuso! Baiklah, aku datang. Tapi, jika informasi tersebut tidaklah penting.. kuharap esok kau menyiapkan jawaban yang bagus, Obito."

 _ **/B-baiklah.. /**_

 **PIP**

"Haah… aku lelah." ujarnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju balkon apartemennya, tangan lentiknya menyentuh pelan permukaan kaca yang sedikit berembun, "Kuharap hari ini berjalan dengan baik."

0-0-0

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Ketua sampaikan padaku ?"

Seorang pria paruh baya menatapnya lekat, sesekali rokok ia hisap dan dihembuskan kembali. Kapten Hiruzen bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan membelakangin seorang gadis berseragam.

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan misi hukumanmu, Naruto?" suara tegas nan wibawa khas Kapten Hiruzen menyadarkan lamunan Naruto – gadis berseragam – . Naruto menjilat pelan bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Saya, Namikaze Naruto, siap menjalankan dengan sepenuh hati." ujar Naruto, tenang dan tegas.

Hiruzen tersenyum samar, ia akui sedikit menyesal mengeluarkan sementara Naruto dari misi tengah jalaninya. Namun, ia bisa apa bila Jendral meminta agar Naruto dihukum sementara akibat kecerobohannya melanggar satu peraturan yang telah ditetapkan?

"Naruto, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu tentang misi ini." ujar Kapten Hiruzen, masih membelakanginnya,

Naruto masih terdiam tidak menjawab, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan dari Kapten yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri. Hiruzen berbalik menuju meja kerjanya, dan menarik laci paling atas seraya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran panjang.

"Ini. Adalah data dari anak-anak kelas yang akan kau tempati sampai masa hukumanmu habis. Ku yakin kau sudah tahu apa misimu, namun … kuberikan kau kebebasan untuk masih tetap mengikuti misimu yang tertinggal," ujar Hiruzen panjang lebar.

Manik biru Naruto melebar, "Maksud kapten, saya .. masih berada dalam misi itu ?" ujar Naruto, ada rasa puas yang kentara diperkataannya.

"Tapi sebagai anggota pasif, kau tidak diperkenan untuk terjun langsung kelapangan ataupun mencampuri secara langsung." Balas Hiruzen tajam.

Naruto meneguk pelan, "Saya mengerti,"

"Baiklah. Kuperingatkan bahwa ini adalah misi privasi, keluarga itu memiliki anak yang usianya sepantaran denganmu. Kau hanya perlu menjaga keluarga itu dari ancaman. Dengan waktu luang yang tersisa, kau bisa membantu mencari data-data berkaitan dengan misi."

"Tapi bukankah akan berbahaya bila aku membuka melalui jaringan rumah? Mereka juga akan terkena dampaknya, Kapten."

Hiruzen tersenyum disela-sela merokoknya, "Maka dari itu kau akan memiliki partner, setidaknya pergerakkanmu tidak akan terlalu mencolok."

"Partner?" beo Naruto.

"Kau akan tahu setelah ini."

0-0-0

-KEESOKAN HARI_-

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto desu. Berasal dari Uzugakure. Mohon kerjasamanya." ujar Naruto didepan kelas 2-B. Kelas yang akan ia tempat selama masa hukuman.

Mata birunya mengelilingi seluruh penjuru kelas. Beberapa wajah anak yang sama dengan data yang diberikan oleh Kapten Hiruzen muncul dibenaknya.

'Hmm.. mari kita kenali satu persatu' batin Naruto sambil mendengarkan Kurenai-sensei menenangkan seisi kelas yang heboh. Tentunya karena kedatangannya.

"Baiklah. Uzumaki-san, silahkan duduk disamping Yamanaka." ujar Kurenai-sensei.

"Baik, sensei." ujar pelan Naruto sambil berjalan menuju mejanya.

' _Yamanaka Ino. 17 tahun, keluarga yang memiliki toko bunga didekat perempatan Shibuya. Meskipun begitu, ia mewarisi perusahaan kecantikan milik ibunya. Memiliki seorang pacar bernama Shimura Sai. Teman dekat dari Haruno Sakura.'_

Data tentang Yamanaka Ino langsung begitu muncul dalam pikirannya. Sekilas diperhatikan, Ino merupakan anak yang popular namun sedikit posesif. Terbukti dari pakaiannya yang menentang peraturan sekolah dan foto pacarnya yang ia jadikan sebagai ganti kunci ditempat pensil. Oh, anak muda zaman sekarang.

'Hm.. tampaknya anak ini akan berguna mengenai informasi disekolah. Hanya sedikit permainan, ia pasti akan terperangkap.' batin Naruto, tersenyum berbahaya.

 _Well_ , ini bukanlah keinginan dia. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menyelesaikan misi-hukuman-menyebalkan ini dengan baik. Ia telah bersumpah akan membuat Jendral segera memintanya untuk kembali. Secepatnya dan itu pasti.

"Baiklah, karena waktu telah habis. Ibu harap kalian tetap semangat belajar dan segera berteman dengan Uzumaki-san ya. Sampai jumpa." pamit Kurenai-sensei.

Naruto hanya menggerling mendengar ucapan Kurenai-sensei. Hei! Dia tidak butuh seorang teman disini karena disini bukan kemauannya. Setelah Kurenai-sensei keluar, seseorang melemparkan sepotong penghapus kearah Naruto.

"Ups, _sowry_ , tanganku meleset." ujar seorang gadis berpakaian cukup seksi dengan model rambut _ponytail_ , Yamanaka Ino, dengan senyuman meremehkan.

Naruto menatap dalam kemudian tersenyum manis, "Kurasa yang meleset itu lidahmu, Yamanaka-san."

Semua anak dikelas menatap cemas pada Naruto, bagaimana bisa ia begitu berani pada Yamanaka? Seharusnya sekali lihat saja tahu bahwa Ino adalah salahsatu murid yang sering membully siswi lainnya.

Ino tertawa keras, ia sungguh merasa terhibur. Gadis disampingnya ini pastilah anak yang bodoh. Berani sekali ia membalas ucapanku, batin Ino kesal.

Ino pun segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan mulai mendekat kearah Naruto. Tangan terawatnya mengelus lembut ujung kepala hingga pipi Naruto, memberikan efek merinding namun tidak berlaku untuk seorang Naruto. Ia terlalu sering mendapat ancaman hingga sampai tahap kebal. Ketika tangan Ino sampai didagu Naruto, dengan kasar ia menarik.

"Hei anak baru, kalau berbicara harus sopan _ne_. Kali ini kumaafkan, tapi untuk kedua kalinya jangan harap." ujar Ino dengan pongah.

Naruto menatap mata _azure_ Ino dengan dingin. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia mendapatkan ancaman yang begitu memuakkan. Saking memuakkannya, ia ingin menertawai dan berganti mengancam gadis itu dengan mainannya. Naruto yakin 100 persen bahwa gadis itu akan mati berdiri.

"Hei! Kalau ditanya jawab dong! Kau tuli?"

"Sudahlah Ino, untuk apa kau capai-capai meladeninya ?" ujar seorang pemuda dengan tattoo dikedua pipinya.

"Cih! Ini tidak ada urusannya dengan kau, Kiba!" balas sengit Ino sambil melepas kasar cengkraman dagu pada Naruto.

'Inuzuka Kiba. Pecinta anjing tetapi juga playboy kelas atas. Termasuk anak _high class_ sayangnya tidak begitu diakui oleh gadis Yamanaka ini.' batin Naruto, sesekali ia mengelus pelan dagunya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau membuat ia takut, Ino-chan. Lagipula ia anak baru." ujar Kiba dengan santainya.

'Hah! Siapa pula yang takut? Bodoh.' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Ino tersenyum miring, "Khe! Jangan-jangan kau mengincar anak baru ini juga Inu-Kiba? Seleramu benar-benar aneh dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh itu jika masih ingin hidup."

Kiba meringgis pelan, "Hm bagaimana ya? Dia manis dan menggairahkan." ujar Kiba, santai namun Naruto tahu didalamnya ada unsur menghina.

Naruto langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia sudah tidak tahan berada disekeliling anak-anak berandalan yang tidak memiliki norma aturan ini. _Hell_! Bagaimana bisa Jendral memasukan ia bersama anak-anak bau kencur ini?!

"Wowow… anak baru tadi baru saja melewatiku tanpa permisi. Keren!" ujar Kiba dengan wajahnya pura-pura terkejut.

"Lihatkan? Anak ayam itu benar-benar kurang ajar." sungut Ino.

"Kiba! Ino! Bisakah kalian untuk tidak melakukan hal yang kurang ajar?" ujar tegas pemuda berambut panjang, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hahaha… Yaampun Neji, tidak perlu serius begitulah. Kayak kau tidak pernah melakukan hal kurang ajar saja. Ya kan Sakura?" sindir Ino.

"Ketua kelas kita begitu menakutkan ya?" ujar Kiba sambil berlalu.

"Sudahlah Neji, sudah sifat Ino seperti itu." balas seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, Haruno Sakura, dengan malasnya.

"Dan kau akan membiarkannya, Sakura?" tanya retoris – bagi Sakura – Neji.

"Hmm~" gumam tak jelas dari Sakuralah yang Neji dapatkan.

"Ck! Brengsek!" umpat Neji seraya keluar dari tempat ia duduk.

"Sakura~ kau melukai hatinya lagi." goda Ino.

"Memang ku peduli?" balas Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya, "Ah , Sas – Eh?! Sasuke-kun?"

"Hahaha kau ditinggalkannya lagi Sakura," Ino tertawa begitu senang ketika melihat wajah kesal Sakura. _Well_ , inilah akibat dari pertunangan yang dipaksakan. Salahsatunya pasti akan yang tersakiti dan itu dialami oleh Sakura.

0-0-0

Naruto menatap langit yang begitu jernih pada siang hari ini, tangannya menggapai-gapai seolah ingin menggenggam.

"Ini hari pertamaku. Tetapi, aku sudah bolos dengan pergi ke atap." ucap lirih Naruto.

Ia penjamkan matanya sebentar untuk merileksnya urat-uratnya yang tegang tadi. Angin musim panas mulai ia rasakan, dan kali ini ia bersyukur bisa menikmati 'waktu damai'nya ini. Jarang-jarang loh ia bisa tiduran santai dibawah sinar matahari seperti ini. Hidupnya penuh dengan misi yang tak jarang nyawa ia pun pertaruhkan.

"Oi, dobe. Bangun."

Riak wajah Naruto menujukkan ketidaknyamanan. Dengan enggan, ia buka perlahan kelopak matanya yang tadi terpenjam. Sesosok wajahnya putih pucat dengan wajah datar menatap langsung ke dalam netra biru lautnya.

"Cepat minggir dari tempatku."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" balas Naruto, sama datarnya dengan orang yang tadi seenak jidat lebarnya memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'dobe'.

Sosok itu menatap dingin Naruto dan tanpa diduga ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke lantai atap.

"Teme! Kau tidak punya manner dalam bersikap ya?!" semprot Naruto setelah bangkit.

"Kurasa tadi sudah kukatakan untuk segera pergi. – "

"Hah! Yang seperti itu kau sebut 'sudah kukatakan'?" potong Naruto. Fix banget, Naruto akan membalcklist anak ini dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan berani memotong ucapanku, usuratonkatchi!" ujar Sasuke. Dalam.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Aura yang dikeluarkan anak ini bukanlah aura mengancam semata. Ia..benar-benar menakutkan.

'Inikah.. Uchiha Sasuke? Jangan bercanda! Usia seperti ia tidak mungkin memiliki aura seperti ini.' batin Naruto berusaha mengelak.

"Kembalilah ke kelas. Neji menunggumu." balas Sasuke sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk tiduran dari kursi yang sebelumnya dipakai tidur oleh Naruto.

"Neji ?" Naruto perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu agar tidak menimbulkan kejanggalan.

"Hyuuga." balas Sasuke pendek.

"Lalu kau sendiri ?"

Hening. _Holy shit_! Ini anak belum pernah dimakan revolver ya?

"Oi Teme! Aku bicara padamu bukan pada patung budha." ujar Naruto sengit.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurannya dengan kepala sedikit menunduk, tidak terlihat jelas raut wajahnya kini. Dan dengan cepat, tangan Sasuke menarik kasar lengan Naruto hingga jatuh dalam dekapannya.

"Brengsek! Mau apa kau?!"

"Mau apa? Tentu mendisiplinkanmu, Uzumaki." ujar Sasuke dengan seringai tidak biasa – menurut Naruto - .

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat sampai-sampai Naruto sendiri dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya. Naruto yang merasa dirinya terjepit, berusaha mencari akal untuk melepaskan diri. Namun, semua itu sia-sia ketika Sasuke tertawa pelan dihadapannya.

"Khe, kau pikir aku akan menciummu dobe? Untuk apa kau mengulum dalam-dalam bibirmu?" ejek Sasuke sambil melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

Naruto segera membuat jarak diantara mereka, "Kau yang terburuk."

"Itu nama tengahku." balas Sasuke . Dengan tenang, ia mendekati Naruto dan kemudia membisikkan perkataan yang seumur hidup tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan.

.

.

"Kau gadis yang menarik. Ku harap kau bisa menghiburku, Uzumaki-chan."

0-0-0

"Obito!"

"Ugh!" tangannya menggapai gelas terdekat darinya. Ketika telah sampai, dengan cepat ia habiskan seluruh isi minuman tersebut.

"Hei, bisakah kau datang tanpa rusuh? Kau benar-benar membuatku nyaris mati!" sembur Obito pada gadis didepannya.

"Ah tidak penting! Berikan satu porsi onigirimu padaku," ujar Naruto seraya menghempaskan diri pada kursi didepan Obito.

"Cih, bilang saja lapar." gumam kesal Obito.

"Kau bilang sesuatu hm?"

"Tidak. T-tidak ada apa- apa." ujar cepat Obito seraya memberikan satu buah Onigiri isi.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Obito setelah kunyahan pertama Naruto.

"Buruk."

Obito menaikkan salahsatu alisnya," Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti, berganti menjadi tatapan penuh kemarahan, "Anak itu.. kau yakin itu adalah anak dari keluargamu? Uchiha? _Hell_ , dia benar-benar membuatku kesal."

"Sasuke.. seperti itu sejak kematian ibunya." ujar Obito. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya didalam gelas yang ia pegang. Tatapan matanya seolah menerawang jauh.

"Jelaskan Obito."

"Eh?"

"Jelaskan maksud dan tujuan penempatan aku serta kau dalam misi ini. Semua yang kau ketahui." pinta Naruto dengan tegas.

0-0-0

Suasana tengah malam begitu hening. Disaat yang lain terlelap, Naruto masih terjaga dengan kacamata kesayangannya tengah membaca satu persatu kasus yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kasus yang mengakibatkan kedua orangtuanya merenggang nyawa. Dengan cekatan pula ia membaca kasus yang terjadi setelah dua tahun dari kejadian kedua orangtuanya, kali ini korbannya ialah seorang istri dari pengusaha terkenal, Uchiha Mikoto. Ia tewas dalam bom bunuh diri di salahsatu pusat perbelanjaan yang masih satu induk dengan perusahaan sang suami. Entah apa yang terjadi, sejak saat itu putra bungsu mereka selalu dikejar. Dan itulah sebabnya, keluarga Uchiha meminta perlindungan. Ada dugaan, bahwa kasus keluarganya dengan keluarga Uchiha sama. Mereka sama-sama diburuh oleh seseorang yang ingin melenyapkanya.

Naruto mendorong mudur kursi sambil memijat pelan keningnya, ia menerawang jauh saat polisi tidak bisa menemukan hal yang cukup kuat dijadikan bukti pembunuhan. Ia benci. Ia benci saat ia tidak bisa memberikan kesaksian, ia benci mengapa saat itu ia masihlah usia anak-anak dimana pernyataan seorang anak kecil tidak begitu diperhatikan. Ia benci ketidakmampuannya saat itu.

Mata biru Naruto menangkap sebuah foto dalam pigura. Foto keluarganya. Foto dimana kebahagiaan serta senyum tulusnya belum terambil secara paksa.

"Namikaze Naruto itu… sudah mati. Yang ada hanyalah aku. Tunggu saja Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, .. aku akan membuat orang itu membayarkan semua perlakuannya."

0-0-0

"Obito, apakah hari ini kau akan ke Suna ?" tanya Naruto sambil menikmati sarapan buatan Obito.

"Sepertinya. Apa ada yang ingin kau cari?" balas Obito sambil mendudukan diri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto meraih tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map, "Aku ingin kau menemui Temari. Ia anak kepolisian Suna."

Obito menerima map tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Lalu apa yang harus ku katakan?"

"Katakan bahwa aku menginginkan video bom yang menewaskan Uchiha Mikoto."

.

.

.

 _ **PARALYSIS**_

 _ **By. Reii Harumi**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi-san desu**_

 _ **Pair : Sasufemnaru slight Nejifemnaru**_

 _ **Genre : Crime, Mistery, Romance, Hurt**_

 _ **Warn! GenderBender,Typo(s),DLDR Warn!**_

.

.

END / TBC ?

Hallo semuaaa! Ada yang kangen Rumi ga nih? Hihi maafkan aku ne, semua cerita untuk lanjutan fic lainnya terhapus huhu T.T

Sebagai gantinya, ini pengobat rasa sakit hatiku (dan mungkin kalian) aku membawakan fic ini~~ yg mau TBC boleh, end juga boleh ku hihi

Ditunggu ya responnya~ See U~~

Ohiya, bentar lagi Rumi akan masuk kuliah ne, doakan Rumi masuk pilihan pertama ya? Aamin!

Dan untuk semua yang sama seperti Rumi, Kudoakan sukses! Aamin!

Salam hangat,

Reii Harumi


	2. First arc (case 8 years ago) Chapter 1

**_PARALYSIS_**

 ** _By. Reii Harumi_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_** **** ** _Naruto_**

 ** _Pair : Sasufemnaru slight Nejifemnaru_**

 ** _Genre : Crime, Mistery, Romance, Hurt_**

 ** _Warn! GenderBender,Typo(s),DLDR Warn!_**

.

 **Here we go…**

/ First arc name : What's hidden ?/

Naruto menatap bosan arus lalulintas pagi hari ini. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Tak dihiraukannya alunan musik yang sengaja dinyalakan oleh Obito, katanya agar tidak canggung. Sesekali Obito melirik kearah Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu manis dengan pakaian seperti itu? Batin Obito, tak habis pikir. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto yang sedang mengenakan seragam Konoha _Academy_ , tetap saja ia tidak biasa. Ah, lebih tepatnya belum.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat _baka_?"

Obito tampak sedikit gelagapan, "Tidak. Aku sedang melihat spion didekatmu."

"Benarkah? Tapi kurasa sedaritadi kau memperhatikanku terus," Ujar Naruto. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi berbinar jahil.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan." balas Obito. Sedikit malu ketahuan memperhatikan.

Naruto mendengus geli, "Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong, Obito."

"Kau tampak manis sih dengan pakaian itu,"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Obito. Bahkan Naruto tidak berkedip sedikitpun setelahnya.

"Kau sakit Obito?"

"Haah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tadi kau bilang aku manis!" Ujar Naruto. Sedikit memekik.

"Aku hanya berpendapat, bodoh. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak," Ujar Obito sambil memelankan laju kendaraannya hingga berhenti tepat sebelum gerbang Konoha _Academy_.

"Baiklah Hime-sama, kita telah sampai. Belajar yang rajin ya," Ujar Obito sambil mengusap kasar puncak kepala Naruto.

"Ish! Aku bukan anak kecil! Dan lagi aku sudah lulus SMA, bila kau lupa." Ujar Naruto sambil menepis kasar tangan Obito dikepalanya.

"Aku tahu kok. Tapi dengan begini ada bagusnya bukan? Usiaku adalah 23 tahun, sedangkan kau masih 19 tahun. Sudah seharusnya kau bersikap sopan, _right_?" Ujar Obito.

"Tapi aku tidak mau memanggilmu Nii-san. Terlalu bagus untuk seorang Obito." Ujar Naruto yang langsung melesat keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya. Eits, sepertinya Naruto melewatkan sesuatu.

"Jangan lupa pesanku tadi!"

Dan setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Obito tersenyum samar. Oh, jangan berharap ia memiliki perasaan pada Naruto karena ia hanya menjalankan permintaan sahabat dekatnya – kakak kandung dari Naruto – untuk menjaganya.

0-0-0

Naruto berjalan dilorong menuju kelasnya. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk menatap layar _handphone_ dengan sesekali jemari mungilnya bergerak cepat diatas layar, tampaknya ia sedang membalas e-mail dari Kapten. Atau mungkin Temari? Entahlah hanya Naruto yang tahu sekarang ini. Karena terlalu asik, saat tiba pada pertikungan …

"Aduh!"

Kedua orang yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan ini saling mengaduh kesakitan. Naruto segera bangkit setelah mengambil _handphone_ serta memasukannya kembali ke saku rok sekolah.

"Maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto pada seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang masih terduduk dilantai.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. T-terimakasih." Balas gadis tersebut pelan.

"Mau kuantarkan ke UKS?" Tangan Naruto terulur membantu gadis indigo tersebut untuk berdiri.

Gadis indigo itu menggeleng cepat,"T-tidak usah. A-aku tidak terluka apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku ya! Aku duluan." Pamit Naruto dengan meninggalkan senyum canggung untuk gadis indigo itu.

"Hinata?"

"Eh?" Gadis indigo – Hinata – terkejut menatap sosok yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau didekat kelasku?" Tanya Neji. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam.

"A-aku – "

"Kembalilah ke kelas. Jangan menggangguku." Ujar Neji dengan datar.

Neji kembali melanjutkan langkahannya. Meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Tangan putih Hinata saling berpautan dengan bibir yang digigit pelan. Tatapan matanya menyendu, seolah merindukan sosok yang telah lama menghilang.

"Hinataa!"

"Tenten,"

Sosok yang dipanggil Tenten memperlambat langkah, " _Mou_! Darimana saja kau? Membuatku khawatir saja," gerutu Tenten.

"Aku habis dari kelas 2-B. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir," ujar Hinata, tersenyum maklum.

" _Ngapain_? Itukan kelas si Sombong itu," ujar Tenten. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi tinggi.

"A-aku datang u-untuk mengambil buku catatanku yang dipinjam oleh Amaru, Tenten."

Tenten menghela napas pendek,"Lain kali kalau ingin datang kesana, ajak aku. Biar kalau mereka macam-macam, sudah kuhajar. Terutama si sepupu sombongmu itu."

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Kau berlebihan,"

"Ah,sudahlah. Ayo! Kembali ke kelas, jam pertama akan mulai sebentar lagi," ujar Tenten sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

0-0-0

Obito melangkah dengan sesekali siulan kecil menyertainya. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Kapten Hiruzen mengenai permintaan Naruto. Yaa..bisa dibilang ia adalah perwakilannya, walau Obito malas – tidak sudi – untuk mengakuinya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan ucapan Kapten Hiruzen mengenai seseorang yang ditugaskan untuk pergi bersama.

'Hmm..siapa ya? Rin kah?' batin Obito sumringah.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Obito tidak menyadari seseorang yang sudah daritadi memperhatikan tingkah konyolnya – tersenyum sendiri - . Merasa jengah, seseorang itu berjalan mendekati Obito.

"Yo, Obito! Kau terlambat seperti biasanya, eh?" ujar seseorang itu cukup lantang ditelinga Obito.

Mata hitam Obito membulat, "K-k-kakashii?!"

'Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku sekarang!' batin Obito heboh.

"Sedang apa kau disini?! Bukannya kau sekarang berada di Sapporo selama sebulan?!" tanya Obito dengan beruntunnya.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Bagaimana Obito bisa tahu? Tentu saja dari matanya yang menyipit melengkung.

"Kapten Hiruzen memanggilku kemari, beliau bilang bahwa kau akan ke Suna hari .." ujar Kakasihi. Sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya. ".. aku diminta untuk menemanimu kesana,"

"HAAH?! Yang benar saja!"

"Tapi itu kenyataanya," balas Kakashi seraya menyenderkan punggung pada tembok.

"Lalu – "

"Tugasku di Sapporo untuk tiga hari kedepan akan digantikan sementara oleh Asuma," ujar Kakashi dengan santainya.

Obito menatap malas rival abadi – menurut Obito – yang entah kenapa selalu kedapatan bersamanya. Lama-lama Obito ingin protes kepada Kapten Hiruzen mengenai hal ini.

"Baiklah," Kakashi melangkah mendahului, "Ayo, kita berangkat ke Suna,"

Obito menatap tidak percaya. _What_?! Seharusnya ia yang mengajak-dengan-kerennya tadi, bukan sebaliknya begini. Dengan rasa tidak ikhlas, Obito mau tidak mau berjalan mengekor Kakashi yang sudah berjalan dahuluan. Tentunya sedikit gerutukan dan hentakan kaki. Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang melihat sekilas tingkah teman sekelompoknya tadi, membentuk seulas senyum.

"Benar-benar deh mereka," ujar gadis tersebut sambil berlalu.

0-0-0

'Hm.. masih ada 15 menit sebelum bel jam pertama mulai..' batin Naruto sambil melirik sekilas jam tangan miliknya.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian mulai bersiap-siap untuk menerima materi pelajaran. Ini bukan hal baru untuknya, bagaimanapun juga ia pernah mengenyam pendidikan formal walau hanya sebentar serta ia pun telah lama lulus SMA.

Hei, untuk apa susah-susah belajar jika sudah lulus? _Well_ , Naruto bukan tipe yang suka melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah. Jika sudah basah, basah saja sekalian.

Ketika Naruto baru saja meletakan buku catatannya, tampak sebuah bayangan seseorang. Naruto menatap siapa sosok tersebut.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan tas yang disampirkan pada bahu kanannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberi salam pertama untuk kau yang menjadi teman sebangku ku, Uzumaki." ujar Sasuke, dengan sedikit senyuman miring. Badannya sedikit condong kearah Naruto.

"Kurasa ini tempat duduk Yamanaka-san." Naruto menatap datar Sasuke. Merasa tidak terganggu dengan sikap Sasuke.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kau tidak lihat tulisan didepan sana?"

Seketika Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada papan tulis. Matanya sedikit memincing ketika melihat susunan tempat duduk.

"Sejak kapan susunan ini dibuat?" Naruto menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Wajah merengut tidak mengerti.

"Kemarin. Sepulang sekolah." ujar Sasuke seraya mendudukan diri pada bangkunya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, dan memang ia menyadari bahwa karena saking 'gemas' dengan tingkah Yamanaka membuat ia pulang secepatnya. Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, yang menatapnya dalam diam.

'Bagus. Kalau begini, tugasku akan mudah untuk diselesaikan.' batin Naruto senang.

" _Yoroshiku_ _ne_ , Uchiha-san."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Naruto langsung memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sasuke dan mulai larut dalam _handphone_ nya. Dan Sasuke? Ia tengah asik memejamkan mata. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang…

0-0-0

_Skip Time_

Naruto sedang merapikan peralatan belajarnya. _Well_ , hari ini lumayan damai dibandingkan kemarin. Sesekali ia mengecek _handphone_ nya dengan wajah sedikit gelisah.

Bagaimana ia tidak gelisah?

Saat ini sudah hampir pukul empat sore dan ia belum mendapatkan satupun email dari Obito. Naruto cemas bila Temari tidak mengizinkan Obito untuk datang mengambil. Cih, seandainya ia tidak dihukum, sekarang ia sendirilah yang akan datang. Dengan sedikit gerakan terburu-buru, Naruto kembali memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya.

"Kau mencemaskan apa?"

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Ohya, hampir saja lupa dengan sosok disampingnya itu. Naruto hanya menatap sekilas, "Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha-san."

"Apa kau menunggu pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar. Pertanyaan konyol memang, akan tetapi ia lebih tidak suka penolakan terang-terangan seperti tadi.

Naruto menyampirkan tas pada pundak kecilnya, ia sedikit tertawa kecil , "Apa kau sebegitu penasarannya ?"

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Kata Obito, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka bertanya hal-hal pribadi kepada orang asing. Ia cenderung tidak peduli. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak berbahaya, Sasuke termasuk anak muda berbakat yang sama berbahayanya dengan kakaknya.

"Tinggal jawab saja, Uzumaki. Kita ini teman sebangku," ujar Sasuke. Menekankan perkataan terakhirnya.

'Cih! Walau kita seumuran bukan berarti aku takut anak kepala ayam ini! Apa-apaan bilang teman sebangku?!' Batin Naruto, sedikit kesal.

"Maaf Uchiha-san. Bagiku menanyakan hal pribadi adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan. Walau teman sebangku, kau masihlah orang asing. Sampai esok, Uchiha-san." pamit Naruto. Dalam hati ia tersenyum puas melihat wajah ' _poker face_ ' Sasuke. Riak wajahnya memang datar, tapi Naruto tahu jika diam-diam Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dibalik saku.

Sepeninggalan Naruto…

BRAK. Dentuman keras menggema dalam kelas yang hampir kosong tersebut. Kepalan tangannya berada diatas meja sedikit menunjukan urat tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia menahan perasaan meluap-luap dalam hatinya. Bibirnya melengkungan sebuah senyuman, mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat.

"Orang asingkah?" desis Sasuke

"Bercandaannya sungguh menjijikan, Uzumaki."

0-0-0

"Cih! Baka-Obito! Kenapa lama sekali sih? Ditelpon juga tidak –"

 _Handphone_ Naruto bergetar karena sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat ia menggeser tanda hijau pada permukaan layar.

"Obi – "

 **/Yo~ Agen Naruto. Lama tidak berjumpa./**

Naruto tercenggang. Suara ini … tidak salah lagi! Pasti ..

"S-senpai ?!"

 **/Hm. Kau sudah pulang? Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kami akan menjemputmu./**

 **PIP**

"Jemput ? Apa maksudmu? Hei!" Naruto menjauhkan _handphone_ nya kemudian menatap heran. Ia yakin sekali bahwa yang tadi menelponnya bukanlah Obito, melainkan senpai ditempat ia bekerja. Hatake Kakashi.

'Aneh.. bukankah Kaka-senpai saat ini harusnya berada di Sapporo? Apa maksudnya dengan 'kami akan menjemput'? Jangan – jangan ..'

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tepat dimana Naruto berdiri. Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah dengan tangan kanan merogoh sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya. Tatapan memincing ketika jendela mobil tersebut terbuka.

" _Sasuga_ Kitsu, ah! Maksudku Naru." ujar seorang pria dengan rambut keperakan.

"AH! Dugaan ku benar! Ternyata memang Kaka-senpai!" ujar Naruto sambil mendekati kembali mobil sedan tadi.

"Kalau begitu segera masuk. Ku traktir makan malam, Naru." ujar Kakashi.

"Woah! Arigatou~! Ah, Obito?"

Kakashi melirik sosok Obito yang tengah 'tantrum' sejak awal pertemuan mereka, "Ya, seperti kau lihat _ne_?"

Naruto mengendikan bahunya, kemudian ia segera masuk mobil tersebut secepatnya.

.

.

"Jadi.. apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto. Matanya sedikit memincing dan tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk _strawberry smoothies_ dengan sendok.

'Tentu saja sudah, _baka_." balas Obito.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, _baka_ obi?" sembur Naruto.

Obito memangku wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Tidak baik menganggu seseorang yang sedang belajar." Dan setelahnya Naruto memukul tulang kering Obito.

"Sudahlah Naru, yang penting kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang diperlukan." ujar Kakashi, menengahi pertikaian kecil Naruto dengan Obito.

"Ah, maafkan aku senpai, senpai sampai ikut menemani Obito ke Suna. Apa tidak apa-apa?" ujar Naruto, sorot matanya menunjukan penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula ada Asuma disana serta aku juga terus mendapatkan informasi, tapi tampaknya pembunuh di Sapporo itu juga menyembunyikan sesuatu di kota ini." ujar Kakashi.

"Sst!" Jari telunjuk Naruto didepan mulut Kakashi, "Jangan berucap sesantai itu, senpai! Bagaimana jika – "

"Disadap?" balas Kakashi yang kemudian meminum kopi miliknya, "Tidak pelu khawatir, Naru. Hal tersebut sudah dibereskan,"

Tubuh Naruto menegang. ' _D-d-disadap?'_

"Penyadapnya ada dimobilku dan Kakashi menghancurkannya." sela Obito ketika melihat wajah kaget Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm.. menurutku apartemen kitapun telah disadap, sebab tidak mungkin si pelaku tahu aku akan ke Suna tanpa bertanya pada kau. Dan perkiraanku, si pelaku baru sehari menyadapnya." ujar Obito.

"Aku sudah menghubungi orang dikantor untuk berpura-pura sebagai salahsatu petugas pembersih di apartemen kalian. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang membereskannya." balas Kakashi.

"Bagaimana jika menyadapnya menggunakan kamera?" Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Ia merutuki kelalaiannya.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan,"Penyadap yang ku temukan hanyalah sebuah transmitter dengan _microphone_ kecil. Jadi kemungkinan yang ada diapartemen kalianpun tidaklah berbeda jauh."

"Apa sekiranya si penyadap tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Kurasa tidak Naruto. Kalau ia tahu, seharusnya ia langsung menuju sana. Dengan si penyadap menyimpan kembali alat penyadapnya di mobilku, maka mungkin hasil sadapan yang ia dengar tidaklah bagus atau terpotong-potong. Makanya ia menyadap kembali." Ujar Obito , "Jangan khawatir. Setelah ini kita perlambat sejenak pergerakan kita, ingat musuh kita tidak hanya satu atau dua orang saja. Lawan kita adalah sebuah kelompok besar." Obito menepuk-nepuk pelan ujung kepala Naruto.

"Kau benar." ujar Naruto lirih. Ia menggigit pelan bibir dalamnya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

"Ah, hari ini kita akan datang ke kediaman Uchiha." ujar Obito mengingatkan.

Naruto langsung menatap wajah Obito, "Untuk apa?"

"Fugaku- ojiisama ingin bertemu dengan kau."

"Baiklah."

0-0-0

Sasuke memakan makan malam dengan tenang. Gerakan tangan untuk mengiris _steak_ miliknya dilakukan secara perlahan. Hari ini adalah makan malam Bersama keluarga Haruno, calon istrinya di masa yang akan datang. Ayahnya, Fugaku, begitu menikmati makan malamnya Bersama Kizashi – ayah Sakura – dan ibunya , Mebuki. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Tentu saja ia berdandan cantik dengan gaun malam berwarna lembut, rambutnya yang _pink_ panjang dibuat bergelombang. Cantik sih, namun Sasuke tidak tertarik padanya. Sesekali mata hijau Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke yang duduk berhadap dengannya. Semburat merah dipipinya muncul tatkala ia mengingat bahwa hanya beberapa tahun lagi ia bisa begini dengan lelaki idamannya.

Bagaimana Sakura tidak terpesona? Dengan memakai kemeja _dark navy_ kemudian dibalut oleh rompi putih serta celana _jeans_ , kasual namun tetap elegan. Dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan leher putih Sasuke serta kemejanya ia gelung hingga sikutnya. Oh, bagaimana ia bisa begitu tampan?. Batin Sakura tak henti memuji.

Sementara Sakura asik dengan dunianya, Sasuke memikirkan laporan yang diterima dari bawahannya. Bawahannya mengatakan bahwa segala surat ancaman yang biasa ditunjukan kepadanya, kini akan diserahkan semua kepada seseorang yang lebih berwenang. Dalam hal ini, Sasuke yakin bila ayahnya memberi perintah kepada 'seseorang' itu untuk menangkap pelakunya.

' _Cih, kau pikir aku anak kecil , Pak Tua?'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Segala bentuk informasi yang ia dapatkan selama ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Informasi penting mengenai pembunuh Ibunya. Ia yakin sekali bila Ibunya mati bukan karena kebetulan semata. Mengingat Ibunya, secara tidak sadar Sasuke memegang erat garpu dan pisau miliknya.

"Aku menolak untuk menyerah," gumam pelan Sasuke.

Demi membalaskan dendam atas kematian Ibunya. Siapapun seseorang itu. Ia bersumpah akan merebutnya kembali.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke seakan tersadar kembali. Tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan, bisa dilihat dari tatapan dingin Fugaku yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Sasuke. Ia kemudian menyimpan kembali pisau dan garpu diatas piringnya.

"Baiklah. Kizashi-san, terimakasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk dapat ikut serta dalam acara makan malam hari ini." Ujar Fugaku.

Kizashi tertawa renyah, "Justru saya yang harus berterimakasih kepada Anda. Dengan acara seperti, hubungan Saki serta Sasuke-kun akan bertambah baik, benar _Anata_?"

Mebuki tersenyum lembut, kemudian ia elus puncak kepala Sakura, "Benar. Membangun sebuah hubungan yang harmonis tidak bisalah secara langsung. Saki ini anaknya pemalu, maka perlu banyak waktu untuk membiasakannya."

"Kurasa tidak masalah bila seorang anak memiliki sifat pemalu. Yang akan menjadi masalah adalah memiliki sifat memalukan keluarga." Ujar Fugaku, tangannya menggapai gelas tinggi berisi _wine._

Sasuke hanya melirik tajam Ayahnya. Ucapan Fugaku barusan ditunjukan kepadanya. Anak yang dianggap membawa masalah.

"Hahaha Fugaku-san bisa saja. Hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi pada anak-anak Anda. Itachi adalah dokter dan Sasuke adalah pewaris perusahaanmu. Itu adalah hal yang luarbiasa." Puji Kizashi.

Fugaku mendengus pelan, "Semoga begitu."

Tak lama kemudian anak buah Fugaku mendatangi tempatnya. Terlihat menyampaikan sesuatu. Setelah anak buahnya pergi, Fugaku berdeham sejenak.

"Kizashi-san, saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Akhir-akhir, banyak sekali kejahatan yang terjadi. Maka dari itu saya menyewa pengawal pribadi," jelas Fugaku.

Keluarga Haruno terlihat terkejut, terutama Sakura. ' _Apa Sasuke-kun dan Fugaku-sama mendapat terror yang menakutkan sampai menyewa pengawal?'_

"Masuk!"

Pintu bermahoni tersebut terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan perawakan tidak terlalu tinggi maupun pendek, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan, namun terlihat jelas bahwa ia seorang yang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia 'hitam'. Tubuhnya terlapisi kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna hitam pekat dan celana bahan berikut sepatu yang biasa ia pakai ketika bekerja diruangan.

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno. Perkenalkan saya, Uchiha Obito, dari satuan Kepolisian Tokyo divisi III. Salam kenal." Ujar Obito dengan penuh kehormatan.

"A-ah, salam kenal .. "

"Panggil saja saya Obito, Nyonya Haruno." Ujar Obito ketika melihat raut bingung Mebuki ketika akan memanggil namanya.

Tak selang lama, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tampak berkilauan dibawah pantulan cahaya lampu gantung berjalan dengan lembut nan tegas ke arah mereka berada. Ia memakai kemeja putih dibalut jas hitam _body fit_ , tak lupa rok hitam diatas lutut dengan sepatu berhak rendah. Tatapan birunya seolah seperti dilautan. Indah nan dingin.

Sakura terkejut melihat gadis tersebut yang kini berdiri di samping Obito. Saking kagetnya, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas miliknya sendiri.

"Saki?! Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Tanya kedua orangtua Sakura.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa , Ayah, Ibu." Balas Sakura, sedikit lirih.

Dilihatnya gadis tersebut yang sepertinya juga menatap dirinya. ' _I-ini tidak benar bukan?'_

Sasuke menyimpan dengan baik rasa kagetnya tadi. Namun setelahnya, ia tidak bisa menahan senyum – Ah, bukan, seringainya – yang terus melebar walau sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

.

Gadis itu adalah

.

"Selamat malam. Saya, Namikaze Naruto, dari satuan Kepolisian Tokyo divisi III. Saya adalah rekan dari Saudara Uchiha Obito. Mohon kerjasamanya." Ujar Naruto secara tegas, lalu diakhiri sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Namikaze Naruto a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto yang dua hari lalu baru menjadi bagian dari kelas 2-B Konoha _academy_.

0-0-0

Tubuh Naruto sedikit terbentur pada dinding yang ia belakangi. Di depannya kini ada Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Seolah ingin membaca pikiran Naruto.

"Tidak kusangka 'orang itu' sedekat ini denganku." Ujar dingin Sasuke.

"Apa sebegitu mengagetkannya?"

Sasuke mendecih dengan pelan, "Ku pikir sosok yang disewa oleh Ayah ku adalah seorang yang hebat, nyatanya hanya seorang perempuan yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah."

"Hee… _souka_. Tapi aku bukan anak sekolah." Balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Kau pikir bisa menipuku? Lebih baik kau segera mundur dari pekerjaan gila ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang penuh ancaman.

Naruto yang awalnya terdiam, tiba-tiba tertawa pelan.

"Hei, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. _A prey has no right to rule a life savior, right_?" ujar Naruto dengan aksen Britishnya.

Seketika darah Sasuke mendadak naik. Mangsa? Brengsek sekali mulut gadis ini. Begitulah pikiran Sasuke.

" _I don't need a bitch life saver like you_."

Naruto mendengus kecil, "Jika kau berniat mengurungku disini, maka ku buat kau tidur."

"Memangnya kau – "

Mata kelam Sasuke menatap sedikit kebawah ketika ia merasa dadanya terhalang oleh tangan Naruto. Terlihat sebuah pistol kecil yang moncongnya mengarah dibawah dagunya.

"Kau berniat membunuhku?"

PSST.

Sebuah peluru jarum meluncur dari bawah pistol dekat dengan ganggangnya dan seketika tubuh Sasuke ambruk menimpa tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Akan ku buat kau tidur." Ujar pelan Naruto didekat telinga Sasuke.

Telunjuk kiri Naruto memencet sebuah _earphone_ ditelinganya, "Oi, Obito. Tolong bawa Sasuke ke kamarnya. Ia pingsan. Sisanya akan ku jelaskan nanti."

0-0-0

"Uarrghh… untunglah sudah sampai rumah. Tubuhku rasanya penat sekali." Keluh Naruto seraya memijat pelan tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kau membius Sasuke." ujar Obito, sedikit sarkas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia memojokkanku, _udah_ bagus cuman dibuat tidur, _ahoo_." Ujar Naruto cepat.

Naruto berdiri didepan ambang pintu apartemennya. Dengan gesit ia memasukkan _password_ dan kemudian ia gesekkan jempol kanan pada alat pendeteksi pada gagang pintu.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita lihat video yang tadi kita dapatkan." Ujar Naruto sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Haah… kenapa hidupku selalu saja 'terjajah'? Tidak Kakashi, tidak Naruto, mereka selalu saja tampak keren." ratap Obito.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lihat." Ujar Obito. Ia memasangkan _CD_ pada _DVD_ _player_ dilaptop. Tak menunggu lama, ia segera membuka sebuah _file_ berisi data CCTV pada saat kejadian delapan tahun silam. Baik Naruto maupun Obito, memasangkan _earphone_ disalahsatu telinga mereka.

"Tolong naikkan sedikit volumenya." Pinta Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh Obito. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari video yang menampilakn suasana di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Awalnya di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut terlihat seperti biasanya. Pada menit ke-delapan, sosok wanita berusia sekitar tigapuluh tahunan muncul, dan itu adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Setelah menit setelahnya, masih saja terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan pada menit ke-sebelas, ledakan itu terjadi.

Setelah video tersebut usai dengan menyisakan bunyi teriakan orang meminta pertolongan, keduanya terdiam seolah memikirkan apa yang salah dari video tersebut.

"Hm, kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya Obito.

" _Ne_ , Obi, kalau ku tidak salah… Mikoto-san itu pernah menjadi bagian dari kepolisian, bukan?"

Obito mengangguk pelan, "Dia berasal dari divisi I yang menanggani kasus pencucian uang pada perusahaan-perusahaan."

Dahi Naruto sedikit berkerut. Telunjuk kirinya ia usap-usap perlahan pada dagunya. Bola matanya bergulir dari ujung kiri menuju , berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Pencucian.. uang?" gumam Naruto, perlahan.

Tunggu!

Pencucian uang?!

"Apakah Mikoto-san yang menanggani kasus pencucian uang yang menjerat perusahaan Red Clouds limabelas tahun yang lalu?" tanya Naruto, sedikit memaksa.

"Betul. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" kini giliran Obito yang bertanya.

"Ayahku waktu itu ikut bagian bersama Mikoto-san. Karena Ayah adalah anggota khusus serta saat itu ia bertukar posisi dengan kakak kembarnya yang merupakan CEO. Jadi, kasus pencucian tersebut terselesaikan berkat bantuan Ayah dan … Mikoto-san." Ujar Naruto memberikan penjelasan,namun suaranya diakhir kian mengecil.

"Jangan-jangan, mereka balas dendam?!" ujar Obito, mengeluarkan spekulasinya.

"Tidak. Jika mereka ingin balas dendam, seharusnya dengan keluargaku saja. Tidak dengan Mikoto-san." Sangkal Naruto.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu merupakan rencana ayahmu?"

"Rencana itu dibuat oleh Ayah yang kemudian dibantu oleh Mikoto-san. Lagipula, tersangka utamanya mengetahui jika semua jebakan itu berasal dari ayahku."

"Jadi.. kalau begitu…"

Naruto menatap lurus pada Obito, "Ya. Pastilah Mikoto-san dan Ayahku menyimpan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat para pembunuh itu mulai mengejar Sasuke dan mungkin juga diriku."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

 _Pojokkan Author:_

 _Haiiiii minnaaa! Ogenkiii? Nishishishi, chapter pertama akhirnya rampung yey!_

 _Bagaimana? Makin penasaran gaa?_

 _Ikuti selalu yaa!_

 _Jaa nee~_

 _Mind to Review, Fav, and Follow ? -_


	3. First arc : chapter 2

_**PARALYSIS**_

 _ **By. Reii Harumi**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**_

 _ **Pair : Sasufemnaru slight Nejifemnaru**_

 _ **Genre : Crime, Mistery, Romance, Hurt**_

 _ **Warn! GenderBender,Typo(s),DLDR Warn!**_

.

 **Here we go…**

/chapter 2 : A Glimmer of Hope/

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kita mencari ke tempatmu?" usul Obito.

Naruto menyerengit dalam, "Tidak ada petunjuk apapun, disana."

Obito menatap malas Naruto yang masih saja menatapnya tajam, " _Baka_ , kau tidak mengerti maksudku huh? Maksudku kita ke tempat kakakmu itu." Ujar Obito seraya mengeluarkan ponsel pintar miliknya.

"Haah?! Untuk apa kita ke sana?!" Tuntut Naruto.

"Memang benar jika tempat tinggalmu yang sebenarnya telah hilang, tapi setidaknya kakakmu pasti menyimpan satu atau dua buah benda peninggalan kedua orangtuamu, dan itulah yang kita cari,"

"Dengar, Kakakku akan sangat marah jika tahu tujuan dari ini," ujar Naruto, nada bicaranya begitu serius.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang – "

"Cih! Percuma Obito! Kau lupa betapa murkanya Kakakku mengetahui aku keluar dari kedokteran dan diam-diam masuk ke kepolisian? Aku bahkan tidak yakin ia telah memaafkanku atau tidak." Ujar lirih Naruto. Tatapan birunya menyendu sembari menatap mata hitam Obito.

" _Ahoo_!" Obito menjitak kepala Naruto, "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Tidak mungkin seorang kakak setega itu. Semarah-marahnya kakak, tidak akan sampai hati terhadap saudaranya sendiri." Lanjut Obito yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki.

Naruto mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya, menghembuskan nafas lelah sejenak, "Baiklah. Kita temui Kakakku. Tapi jangan salahkan aku bila kita diusir, _okay_?" ujar Naruto, tersirat nada kesal didalamnya.

Obito tersenyum lebar, ' _Mudah sekali untuk dibujuk anak ini. Sebentar lagi Ku, adik kesayanganmu akan menemuimu.'_ Batin Obito.

"Baiklah! 10 menit lagi aku tunggu kau didepan. _Jaa_." Ujar Obito.

"Eh? T-tungg – "

Sayangnya, Obito telah berlalu meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Tentunya juga dengan makian kesal Naruto.

"Naru?"

Sosok tinggi dengan rambut merah ke _-orange_ -an menatap bingung – sekaligus terkejut – dengan kedatangan Naruto dan Obito diapartemennya.

" _Konbanwa_ , Kurama-niisan." Sapa Naruto. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan rasa sopan dan hormat terhadap yang berusia lebih tua darinya.

"Yo, Ku! Kami datang untuk makan malam bersama," ujar Obito seraya merangkul bahu Naruto.

Mata Naruto membulat, dengan segera ia palingkan kepalanya kearah Obito, "Obito! Apa – "

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit." Balas Kurama sambil mempersilakan Naruto dan Obito masuk.

"Hehe memang menjadi dokter itu melelahkan, terutama kau. Sudah dokter spesialis bedah, kau juga ketua bedah Rumah Sakit Konoha!" puji Obito yang tentunya mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari sosok disampingnya. Obito mengabaikan tatapan 'sayang' Naruto padanya. Ia sudah teruji kebal pada tatapan Naruto yang mungkin kalo diilustrasikan bisa saja membunuhnya, tapi nyatanya tidak bukan?

"Hm, ruangan sebesar ini hanya dihuni seorang. Ckck, betapa sangat disayangkan." Ujar Obito sambil meneliti isi ruangan tengah kediaman Kurama. Gayanya saat ini benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti seorang polisi, Naruto saja bingung bagaimana caranya si _baka_ Obito ini masuk ke polisian dan jadi bagian tim khusus pula.

Kurama tertawa pelan, "Ck, ku sudah bosan mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu. Tidak adakah sapaan lain yang bisa kau sampaikan kepadaku? Harusnya kau berkata untuk dirimu sendiri, seperti kau yang tidak saja." sindir Kurama.

Hati Obito terasa berdenyut nyeri. Bukan, dia bukan sakit karena ada penyakit hati, tetapi akibat dari ucapan Kurama padanya.

"Ugh! Kau boleh seorang dokter, tapi mulutmu tidak lebih dari seorang algojo. Aku heran bagaimana bisa pasien-pasienmu selama ini 'bertahan hidup' dengan ucapanmu?" ujar Obito sedikit jengkel dengan ucapan Kurama tadi.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan jawabannya?" ujar Kurama sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

Naruto hanya diam menatap interaksi antara Obito dengan Kurama. Jujur dalam hatinya, ia senang bahwa sang kakak menjalani kehidupan dengan normal, tapi ia juga masih merasa canggung berada di dekat Kurama. Naruto ikut duduk disamping Obito yang sudah duluan duduk dengan nyamannya. _Dasar, main ninggalin aja nih anak!_

"Obito _teme_ , apa yang kau rencanakan huh?" tuntut Naruto kepada Obito yang kini malah asik membaca majalah kesehatan.

" _Nothing."_ Ujar Obito pendek.

Naruto menutup matanya. Ia sedang menetralisir degup jantungnya yang sejak ia meninggalkan apartemen terus berdebar kencang. Ia takut. Hubungannya dengan Sang Kakak tidaklah begitu baik dan Naruto tahu, bahwa ialah yang menyebabkan kecangungan ini berlanjut. Semua berawal dua tahun yang lalu, ketika ia baru saja mengenyam pendidikan kedokteran... Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _avenger_. Ia terpaksa melanggar janji yang ia buat dengan Kaa-sannya ketika sekarat dan janji dengan Kurama untuk tidak berurusan apapun dengan pekerjan Tou-san dahulu.

" _Naruto! Apa maksudmu keluar dari kedokteran?! Jelaskan apa tujuanmu!"_

" _Aku memutuskan menjadi_ _avenger_ _, Aniki. Untuk membalaskan kematian Kaa-san dan Tou-san, aku terjun ke dunia yang sama dengan Tou-san." Ujar Naruto dengan suara datar. Tatapan matanya bukanlah lagi Naruto yang selama ini Kurama kenal._

 _Mata penuh dendam._

 _Hati Kurama mendadak sakit, "Balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, Naruto! Kau mau dirimu termakan oleh dendam HAH?! Kemana senyum Namikaze Naruto selama ini?!" ujar Kurama sembari menguncangkan tubuh Naruto._

 _Naruto tersenyum miring, "Aniki tahu? Selama ini ku hanya bertahan dibalik topeng manisku saja... demi dirimu."_

 _Kurama tercenggang mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kekhawatirannya selama ini adalah benar._

" _Awalnya kupikir dengan menjadi 'Namikaze Naruto' yang selalu ceria dengan senyum manis terpantri diwajahnya akan menghapus sedikit demi sedikit dendamku dan tidak membuatmu khawatir denganku. Tapi..." Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat , "Dendam itu tidak hilang Aniki! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Rasanya seperti tercekik ketika terus berpikiran bahwa pembunuh Kaa-san dan Tou-san masih bernafas dengan damai!" nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal. Air mata yang bercampur tatapan kemarahanlah yang terlihat oleh Kurama saat ini._

" _Lalu kau ingin menghukum mereka?" Tanya Kurama, dingin._

" _Huh! Mata dibalas mata, aku tidak menginginkan hukuman untuk para pembunuh itu. Kematian merekalah yang ku inginkan."_

" _Terserah padamu, Naruto."_

 _Kurama berlalu dengan setitik air mata turun mengenai pipi kirinya._

'Tenang, Naruto. Dinginkan kepalamu dan ucapkan secara jelas tujuanmu.' Batin Naruto.

"Makan malam sudah siap!"

Naruto membuka kembali kedua matanya, kini ia lebih siap menghadapi kakaknya. Orang yang selama ini ia hindari. Dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan mendekati Kurama.

"Kurama Nii-san, aku – "

"Makanlah dahulu, setelah itu kau boleh menyampaikan apa tujuanmu kemari." Potong Kurama yang sudah duduk pada kursinya.

Naruto kembali menelan ucapan yang ingin ia sampaikan. Kedua tangannya yang berada disisi terkepal dengan erat. Dengan perlahan ia menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya kembali. Naruto mengambil duduk disamping Obito yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kurama. Naruto menatap menu makan malam yang disajikan oleh Kurama. Hatinya terenyuh, dalam diam ia menikmati makan malam yang disajikan.

000

"Jadi, apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" tanya Kurama. Ucapan yang dikeluarkannya saat ini benar-benar bukanlah nada yang bersahabat.

"Ku, bisakah kau menunjukan sedikit barang peninggalan Minato-san?" Obito mengatakan tujuan dengan sangat jelas, mengabaikan raut wajah Kurama yang berubah.

"Untuk apa? Kasus Tou-san sudah ditutup, tidak ada hal yang harus kalian selidiki lagi." Ujar Kurama, ia sedikit menekankan kata 'kalian' dan 'selidiki' sebagai bentuk ketidaksukaannya.

"Ku, dengar. Aku tahu kau benci, tapi bantulah aku dan Naruto. Kami harus menemukan petunjuk," Ujar Obito, sedikit memberikan pengertian pada Kurama. "Dan kau pikir petunjuk tersebut ada pada peninggalan Tou-san? Konyol." Ujar Kurama sengit, ia mendengus kasar mendengar permintaan Obito.

"Obito tidak pernah bilang petunjuknya ada pada peninggalan Tou-san, Nii-san. Hanya memeriksa saja, setelah itu kami tidak akan memeriksanya kembali." Naruto dengan keberaniannya, ia mencoba untuk menghadapi ketakutannya saat ini.

 _Ini bukannya saat untuk lari, Naruto! Kau adalah polisi, dan sudah seharusnya bersikap layaknya polisi!,_ Batin Naruto dengan keyakinannya.

Kurama menatap kedua orang dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi. Tidak sejengkalpun badannya terlihat akan beranjak dari kursi ruang tengah, bahkan kakinya yang ia tumpu secara silang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan turun. Obito menelan ludah secara perlahan, sejujurnya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Naruto sejak awal. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto terlalu memaksakan dirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto yang selalu lari dan Kurama yang selalu menyibukkan diri. Terlebih dari ekspresi Kurama, Obito telah memperkirakan bukan hal yang mudah meminta hal ini pada Kurama. Gemas dengan suasana yang kian mencekik, Obito beranjak pertama kali, meski dalam hati ia memaki betapa keras kepalanya si bodoh _orange_ ini.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak berkenan. Maka, aku dan Naruto akan undur diri. Selamat malam, " ujar Obito, memberikan ucapan pamit, "Ayo, Naruto. Kita kembali."

"Duduk, Obito." Suara tegas Kurama berhasil membuat Obito terdiam berdiri.

"Ingat, hanya kali ini saja. Tidak ada lain kali." Ujar Kurama yang menatap Obito dan Naruto secara bergantian. Setelahnya, Kurama beranjak dari kursi menuju suatu ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto dan Obito dengan suara dentuman pintu pelan.

"HAAH! Gila gila gila, Ku sialan!" Desis pelan Obito seraya kembali mendudukan diri dengan kasar kembali.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, tidak disadari oleh Obito, ia bersyukur bahwa Kurama tidak mengusir dirinya dan Obito keluar. Meski samar, Naruto merasa hatinya sedikit menghangat. Setidaknya ia tahu, kakaknya masih memedulikannya. Dan bagi Naruto, itu sudah cukup.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ujar Kurama yang tengah membawa sekardus berukuran sedang.

Kurama meletakan kardus tersebut diatas meja tengah, "Dari semua, hanya ini yang tersisa. Aku tidak tahu , petunjuk seperti apa yang kalian maksud, tapi silakan kalian periksa," ujar Kurama seraya kembali mendudukan diri.

Obito melirik pada Naruto, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Terimakasih, Nii-san."

Naruto segera membuka penutup kardus dan terlihat olehnya hanya beberapa file, empat buah buku, dan foto album. Dahi Naruto menyerengit, entah perasaan apa yang merasuki, yang jelas isi dalam kardus ini cukup janggal baginya. Satu-satu ia keluarkan barang-barang peninggalan Tou-san. Bersama Obito, mereka memeriksa file-file yang tersisa tetapi masih belum menunjukan petunjuk yang cukup. Naruto meraih salahsatu buku dan secara tiba-tiba ia terdiam.

"Ada apa Nar?" tanya Obito.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap sampul buku berwarna merah. Jari telunjuk kanannya mengetuk pelan sampul bagian bawah buku tersebut.

"Obito, Nii-san, bisakah kalian pinjamkan aku cutter ataupun pisau lipat?" Minta Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tersebut.

"Ini." Kurama menyerahkan sebuah cutter pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil cutter tersebut dan ia dorong sedikit sampai mata cutter tersebut muncul. Ia arahkan mata cutter tersebut pada bagian atas samping buku dan menariknya kebawa. Setelah menciptkan robekan, Naruto membuka isi dari buku tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia terdapat sebuah kaset rekaman beserta kunci didalamnya.

"Ini.." Naruto terlalu terkejut sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kurama memincingkan matanya, ia sedikit terganggu dengan reaksi Naruto serta Obito yang terlihat sama, "Apakah kalian sebelumnya merasa pernah melihat barang-barang tersebut?"

"Ku, apa buku merah ini kau dapat dari seseorang?" ujar Obito. Ia harus memastikan asal buku ini terlebih dahulu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, brengsek!" Kurama mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras. "Berhenti bertingkah mencurigakan,"

"Nii-san, maaf bila diriku dan Obito lancang." Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak, ia masih berperang batin dengan pikiran dan hatinya, tapi sekarang ia sudah memantapkan diri.

"Nii-san, apakah masih mengingat tentang kasus kematian teman Tou-san, Uchiha Mikoto?" Naruto memulai pembukaan. Ia melirik sekilas raut Obito yang menunjukan ketidaksetujuan. Sayangnya, tekadnya sudah bulat.

Kurama menarik nafas dan merilekskan dirinya kembali. Ia menyesali kontrol emosinya yang kelepasan tadi.

"Uchiha.. Mikoto?" Dahi Kurama menyerengit. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama tersebut sewaktu kecil, "Ah, Mikoto-san. Aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya seperti apa, secara garis besar aku berada dalam misi yang berhubungan dengannya. Seperti Nii-san tanyakan sebelumnya, baik aku dan Obito belum pernah melihat langsung benda ini," ujar Naruto seraya menaikkan sedikit buku tersebut. "Ini hanya asumsiku saja, kunci ini milik keluarga Uchiha."

"Apa?"

"Makanya Obito menanyakan apakah Nii-san mendapatkan ini dari seseorang atau tidak." Lanjut Naruto.

"Tapi bisa saja tidak, Naru." Balas Kurama.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit meremang mendengar panggilan "Naru" padanya, "Sudah kubilang kan, ini hanya asumsiku saja."

Obito melirik kembali Kurama, sedikit kedutan muncul didahinya ketika raut wajah kurama yang tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, "Oi, Kurama,"

"Buku itu... kudapatkan dari Orochimaru."

"Hah?! Orochimaru? Si Dokter aneh bagian otopsi itu?!" Obito terkejut bukan main.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Orochimaru. Ia adalah dokter yang menangani otopsi-otopsi setiap kejadian, ia dokter aneh dan suka sekali membicarakan hal-hal berkaitan dengan hidup dan mati. Ia sangat terkenal dikalangan kepolisian dari divisi manapun.

Kurama mengangguk pelan, "Ia secara langsung menemuiku dan menyerahkan buku itu ketika aku selesai mengambil barang peninggalan yang tersisa."

"Apa yang ia katakan, Nii-san?"

"Ia hanya berkata, 'Simpanlah dan ini akan berguna untuk kedepannya.' Begitu."

000

"Cih! Si Orochimaru itu! Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki barang tadi?" Obito masih menggerutu dalam mobil selepas pergi dari kediaman Kurama.

"Bagaimana bila sekarang kita ke kantor? Orochimaru-san pasti masih berada di labnya saat ini," usul Naruto setelah melirik jam digital di dalam mobil.

"Bodoh! Mana bisa,"

"Apa maksudmu? Ini kan – "

Naruto tersadar dan ia menepuk keras dahinya, ia lupa. Ia lupa jika mendatangi lab Orochimaru saat ini hanya akan berakhir dengan ceramah panjang dari Hiruzen. Orochimaru tidak suka bila sedang meneliti kemudian diganggu.

"Cih."

"Besok aku dan Kakashi akan menemui si Orochimaru itu. Kau fokus saja pada tugasmu, Naruto." Ujar Obito,

"Baiklah. Segera kabari aku."

"Okay."

000

Sama seperti hari – hari biasa lainnya, hanya duduk mendengarkan guru, mencatat, kemudian istrirahat. Di saat anak lain berkumpul dengan teman – temannya sekedar untuk bercuap – cuap atau menikmati makan siang. Naruto memakan roti melon dengan tenang pada taman kecil dipinggiran sekolah. Sekotak susu yang telah ditancapkan sedotan, ia raih dan didekatkan ujung sedotan pada bibir _peach_ nya. Ia menikmati sekali keheningan disekitar, ia berharap suatu hari ini ia bisa menikmati ini seutuhnya, tidak seperti sekarang.

"A-anoo..."

Kepala pirang Naruto menengok ke sebelah kirinya. Ia melihat dua orang siswa berbeda warna rambut mendekat kepadanya. Yang satu terlihat malu- malu , sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat santai.

"Ya?"

"B-boleh kita makan siang bersamamu?" tanya si gadis malu-malu tersebut.

Senyum Naruto merekah, "Boleh. Kemarilah."

"Ah, kalian panggil saja aku Naruto. _Yoroshiku_." Lanjut Naruto.

"N-namaku Hinata, dan ini sahabatku, Tenten." Ujar Hinata – gadis malu malu – setelah mendudukan diri di dekat Naruto.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah aku tidak sengaja menabrak itu kan? Jadi namamu Hinata ya? Nama yang cantik."

Pipi Hinata sedikit bersemu, ini pertama kalinya setelah Tenten ada orang yang berbicara begitu santai padanya.

"Naruto-san, kau satu kelas dengan Neji,bukan?" ujar Tenten. Matanya memincing tajam tanpa adanya senyuman. Benar – benar tidak menunjukkan kesan yang baik.

Naruto mengingat kembali sosok bernama 'Neji' itu, "Ah, iya."

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

Naruto mengerjap bingung. Apa-apaan dia ini?, batin Naruto.

Garis bibir Tenten mulai terbentuk, ia akhirnya memberikan sedikit senyumannya. "Ah, kurasa aku salah menilaimu. Ku pikir kau salahsatu dari 'orang – orang idiot',"

"Tenten!" Hinata memanggil Tenten dengan cukup keras, sepertinya ia takut Tenten akan berbuat masalah pada Naruto.

"Orang – orang idiot?"

"Itu loh, yang menjadi fans – fans untuk orang semacam Neji atau Uchiha itu." Ujar Tenten.

Bibir Naruto berkedut sedikit. Ternyata ada juga gadis yang membencinya ya, batin Naruto sedikit lega bahwa masih ada siswi yang berpikiran rasional.

"Ohya, tadi aku bilang salah menilaiku. Memang kenapa kau berpikir aku salahsatu dari'nya'?" tanya Naruto. _Well_ , Naruto tidak marah kok, lagian memang ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia hanya ingin tahu alasannya saja.

Tenten menatap Naruto, "Kau cantik."

"A- ah, terimakasih. Tapi kurasa itu bukan sebuah .. "

"Benar kok! Semua yang berparas cantik pasti termasuk golongan-golongan _itu_. Makanya tadi aku salah menilaimu, kupikir kalian sama." Ucap Tenten dengan jujurnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Hinata dan Tenten saling bertatapan heran, "Apa yang lucu, Naruto-san?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi kau bilang yang berparas cantik akan menjadi golongan _itu_ , tapi kalian memiliki paras cantik ini kenapa tidak?" ujar Naruto. Ini pertama kali semenjak ia pindah ke sini dapat berbicara sesantai ini. "Ah, panggil saja Naruto, tanpa – _san_ , Hinata, Tenten."

Ternyata berbicara santai bersama teman wanita itu menyenangkan juga ya, batin Naruto, sedikit meringis bahwa kenyataannya ia sangat jarang memiliki teman wanita yang bisa diajak berbicara ringan begini.

"Cih, lebih baik aku jadi fansnya Guy-sensei saja daripada jadi pengagung mereka." Ujar Tenten cepat.

"Mou, Tenten. Tidak baik seorang gadis mendecih seperti itu," Tegur Hinata.

"Baiklah, baiklah, didikan _Hime_ memanglah berbeda _ne_ Naruto?" Tenten melirik Naruto, ia tengah mencari sekutu ketika Hinata sudah mengomeli ucapannya yang kadang suka kasar ini.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Aku baru tahu bahwa kau di didik ala putri, Hinata."

Tubuh Hinata sedikit menegang, sedikit samar tapi di mata biru Naruto sangat terlihat jelas. Tentu saja Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa sosok didepannya ini. Ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Merupakan adik sepupu dari ketua kelas Naruto, Hyuuga Neji. Dari data yang diberikan oleh Kapten Hiruzen, hubungan Neji dengan Hinata tidak begitu baik. Hanya data itu saja yang diberikan, mungkin masalah hubungan itu adalah rahasia dalam suatu klan, jadi tidak boleh sembarang orang mengetahui.

"I-iya," ujar Hinata pelan, "Ayo kita segera makan, sebelum bel istirahat selesai." Hinata segera membuka _bento_ yang ia bawa dan memasukan menu makanan ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

000

Pelajaran terakhir hari ini telah usai. Bersamaan perginya _sensei_ , ruang kelas kian ricuh seperti saat pagi hari. Naruto merapikan alat tulis dan buku miliknya dengan telaten, satu –satu ia masukan ke dalam tas hitam miliknya. Hari ini ia berencana akan menginap diapartemen senpainya bersama Obito mengingat tempatnya baru-baru ini disadap, ia akan menyelidiki isi kaset rekaman yang ditemukannya kemaren.

"Uzumaki."

Pergerakan tangan Naruto terhenti di udara. Pandangan matanya mendongak hingga bertatapan dengan sosok jangkung yang berdiri didepan mejanya. Tatapan mata intimidasi milik sosok itu tidak membuat Naruto gentar.

"Ada perlu apa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke mengeratkan rahangnya, "Ikut denganku keatap. Sekarang."

"Baiklah. Tapi, kurasa kau harus menunggu dahulu luar. Karena sekarang aku sedang sibuk." Ujar Naruto tenang. Ia tidak boleh kelepasan emosi mengahadapi bocah seperti Sasuke. Dan ia telah memiliki asumsi tentang apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sasuke saat ini padanya.

"Tidak. Kita pergi bersama."

Sasuke langsung mengambil kasar barang – barang diatas meja Naruto dan memasukkannya dengan kasar ke dalam tas. Ia langsung pergi dari meja Naruto bersama tas milik Naruto.

"Berhenti Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

Dengan langkah kaki lebar ia menyusul Sasuke yang sudah seenaknya menyabotase tas miliknya menuju tempat yang telah mereka sepakati tadi. Kejadian tadi tentu membuat seisi kelas 2-B tercenggang. Sakura yang sejak awal mengamati, tentu ia cemburu tapi ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa –apa. Membocorkan identitas Naruto sama saja mengingkari janji ia dengan Paman Fugaku. Dan Sakura tidak suka bila nanti Paman Fugaku beralih menjadi tidak menyukainya.

"Hei, kira – kira apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh si Uzumaki itu terhadap Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba. Ia sangat tertarik dengan Naruto sejak awal, menurutnya Naruto sangat berbeda dengan gadis lain. Gadis yang tidak takut terhadap ucapan orang dan tidak tunduk pada siapapun.

"Ne, Sakura. Jangan – jangan Sasuke –kun mu itu – "

"Kau lanjutkan lagi ucapanmu itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada persahabatan kita, Ino." Putus Sakura. Ia kesal tapi bisa ia luapkan .

Sialan! Shanaro!, batin Sakura murka.

Ino hanya mengendikan bahunya, "Aku hanya bilang, sayang. Bukan berarti itu kenyataan kan? Atau kau memang menginginkannya?"

"Ino!"

"Okay okay! _Enough_ Sakura, cuman bercanda." Ujar Ino dengan gerakan kedua tangan diatas, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia menyerah.

Kiba terkikik kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah menahan amarah dengan gestur tidak peduli Ino. Sebuah kombinasi persahabatan yang aneh tapi nyata adanya.

" _Ne_ , Neji. Menurut bagaimana?"

Neji menatap Kiba tajam, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Jangan bersikap pura – pura, bodoh. Kau tahu apa maksudku Neji." Ujar Kiba, dahinya berdenyut menanggapi tanggapan tak bersahabatnya Neji.

Neji mendengus kasar, "Bukan urusanku."

Neji melangkahkan kakinya dengan segera menuju pintu kelas. Tangan kanannya mendorong pintu geser dengan cukup kuat sehingga menimbulkan dentuman pintu yang memekak.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak kaget karena ia memang persis didepan pintu kelas. Sekarang ia lebih terkejut melihat Neji didepannya.

"Neji – niisan." Cicit Hinata. Ia segera menundukan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan tidak suka Neji.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu!" Ujar Hinata cepat dan membalikan badannya sebelum Neji mengucapkan perkataannya.

Neji menatap dingin kepergian Hinata dan menghiraukan berbagai sindiran Kiba kepadanya.

000

"Kemarikan tasku, Uchiha-san."

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada diatap sekolah. Sasuke benar-benar telah menyiapkan tempat ini yang dirasa Sasuke menguntungkan. Pintu akses telah dikunci oleh Sasuke dan berada ditangannya. Sehingga orang lain tidak bisa mengganggu dan Naruto tidak mungkin kabur. Kemudian suasana yang cukup hening dan luasnya tempat cukup untuk menyamarkan pembicaraan mereka dari orang-orang.

Dalam hati Naruto mengakui kepintaran Sasuke, meski sekeliling terlihat menguntungkan bagi Sasuke, Naruto telah menyiapkan segala hal yang mungkin akan terjadi. Mata birunya menatap dalam Sasuke yang berdiri berhadapan tak jauh dari ia berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku. Dikedua bahunya tersampirkan tas miliknya dan Naruto. Awalnya ia meragukan rencana mengambil tas Naruto, mengingat ia seorang polisi. Tidak disangka bahwa Naruto akan mengejar hanya untuk tasnya, sedikit senang rencananya berjalan tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

Sasuke melemparkan tas Naruto, tepat dihadapannya. "Ambil."

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Meliuk-liukan rambut pirang Naruto yang bersinar terang akibat paparan sinar mentari sore. Tidak sedikitpun Naruto bergerak mengambil tasnya, tidak semenjak tas tersebut dilemparkan.

"Tadi kau memaksa dikembalikan, sekarang diam. Apa yang kau takutkan?" ucapan Sasuke terdengar merendahkan. Tatapannya masih belum lepas dari gerak gerik Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Bukankah itu kau?"

"Kau sengaja melemparkan tasku dengan memperkirakan bahwa aku akan mendekatinya dan setelah itu dengan serangan cepat kau akan memojokanku. Bukankah begitu rencanamu, Uchiha-san?" ujar Naruto, membeberkan rencana Sasuke hanya berdasarkan gerakan dan gestur tubuhnya.

Rahang Sasuke kembali mengetat. Tangannya terkepal didalam saku celananya, ia tidak rela mengakui bahwa gadis didepannya ini rupanya cerdas. Membaca salahsatu rencana dengan hampir sempurna. Seringai kecil muncul dibibir tipis Sasuke.

Tidak menyenangkan bukan bila lawanmu mudah dikalahkan, Batin Sasuke picik.

"Kurasa kau tidak mengerti situasimu, Uzumaki. Tanpa harusku memojokan dirimu, kurasa aku tetap akan mendapat apa yang ku mau," ujar Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringainya.

"Hee.. begitu? Kalau begitu, menurutmu aku akan diam saja? Jangan sombong, Sasuke! Kau hanya seorang anak SMA yang bahkan masih dalam naungan ayahmu." Ujar Naruto. Saat ini Naruto menghadapi Sasuke layaknya profesional. Bahkan ia tidak memanggil dengan Uchiha-san.

"Kau! Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku sialan!" Kemarahan Sasuke tersulut akibat ucapan Naruto yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Memang benar aku tidak mengenal dirimu, tetapi harusnya kau sadar! Kelakuanmu tidak hanya berdampak padamu tetapi juga pada sekitar." Naruto menaikan suaranya. Tidak membentak, hanya mengencangkan pita suara pada sosok bebal didepannya.

"Ayahmu telah mengetahui aktivitas ilegalmu dengan hampir meretas dokumen pribadi kasus ibumu." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ilegal? Aku melakukan demi ibuku! Itu hanya akal-akalan si pak Tua itu saja agar menjauhkanku dari fakta menyangkut kematiannya." Ujar Sasuke. Emosinya masih meluap-luap.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto. Ia bukan menunjukan rasa iba karena senasib dengannya, ia hanya ingin meredakan amarah Sasuke yang masih meluap.

"Mengerti ?" Sasuke tertawa sangat keras, "Dimana bagian kau mengerti hah?! Aku benci dengan fakta bahwa pak Tua iu memberikan ku seorang baby sitter, tapi aku lebih benci kau yang sok mengasihaniku! Aku tidak butuh simpatimu."

"Aku bukan bersimpati padamu, bukan juga mengasihani." Balas Naruto.

"Berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Kau hanya akan mengganggu bila terus menghalangiku."

"Uwah, lancang sekali mulutmu, Sasuke. Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak akan mundur."

Sasuke menghempaskan tasnya dengan kasar. Ia bergerak mendekati Naruto dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis bebal, usuratonkachi." Desis Sasuke. Mata hitamnya memincing.

"Itu nama tengahku." Jawab Naruto disertai dengusan kecil.

Sasuke mencengkram kencang kerah baju Naruto. Sedikit tubuh Naruto terangkat, Naruto mencengkram erat pula kain kemeja sekolah Sasuke dibagian lengan bawah.

"Bila dengan berbicara tidak mempan, tampaknya dengan paksaan mungkin lebih bisa membuka matamu, Uzumaki." Ujar Sasuke. Seringainya makin lama terlihat makin keji.

Tangan Naruto semakin mengencang erat. Dengan perlahan ia naikan kaki kanannya hingga sepantaran dengan perut Sasuke. Sedikit ia ayunkan badannya ke belakang, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia menendang kuat sampai cengkraman pada kerah leher terlepas. Sasuke terbatuk kasar dengan tangan kiri memegangi perutnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia tertendang cukup keras, untungnya tidak mengenai ulu hati.

"Brengsek!" maki Sasuke pada Naruto yang sama masih terbatuk-batuk akibat cengkramannya tadi.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu Teme! Beraninya melakukan kekerasan terhadap perempuan." Balas Naruto. Nafasnya masih belum teratur, deru nafasnya terdengar cukup keras.

Sasuke bangun perlahan, tangan kirinya masih setia memegangi perut. "Berhenti menceramahiku Dobe!"

Bibir Naruto berkedut samar, "Teme! Akh!"

Naruto masih mengusap lehernya yang memerah. "Sasuke, kuberi kau satu penawaran, terserah mau kau ambil atau tidak."

Sasuke terdiam tanpa melakukan apa – apa. Menunggu lanjutan ucapan Naruto.

"Mari kita bekerja sama. Kau akan kuberi kebebasan menyelidiki kasus ibumu, dengan syarat kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku. Bagaimana? Kau bebas mendapatkan informasi, dan aku dapat segera menyelesaikan tugasku. Dengan begitu, semakin cepat pula kita akhiri hubungan konyol ini."

"Hanya itu saja? Ku tolak." Ujar Sasuke cepat. Ia bukan hanya sekedar untuk tahu, ia ingin membalaskan dendam juga. Pada orang yang merenggut ibunya. Siapapun itu.

"Kau bisa menangkap pelakunya, tentu dengan arahanku."

"Tidak. Aku ingin menanganin sendiri bila pelakunya tertangkap."

"Baiklah! Kau bisa menangkap pelakunya sendiri dan memberikan sedikit hukuman padanya. Puas?" ujar Naruto. Ia tidak akan menyerah untuk 'mengendalikan' anak satu ini.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Sedikit hukuman? Kau yakin?"

"Ya, tapi tidak sampai menghilangkan nyawa. Sampai pengadilan menyatakan hukuman yang pantas diterima, seorang tersangka tidak boleh terbunuh baik sengaja ataupun tidak. Kecuali dalam kondisi tertentu, Teme."

"Baiklah. Ku terima tawaranmu," ujar Sasuke, Naruto sedikit lega bahwa tawarannya mulai diterima. "Tapi, aku juga ingin menambahkan tawaran tadi. Dengan begitu impas."

Dahi Naruto merengut dalam, "Impas? Tawaranku tadi sudah impas untuk berdua, mau tambah apa kau?"

"Bantu aku hentikan perjodohanku."

"Apa?! Oi, Teme, tawaranmu itu sungguh lucu! Menggagalkan perjodohanmu? Kau saja sendiri yang membatalkan, tidak usah membawaku serta." Sembur Naruto.

"Berhenti mengomel, Dobe! Aku hanya butuh jawaban ya atau tidak, bukan omelanmu." Balas Sasuke sengit, "Kau yang tadi menawarkan kerjasama, harusnya menerima saja."

Kepala Naruto terasa pening luar biasa. Uchiha satu ini benar – benar lebih menyebalkan, rasanya seperti menghadapi 10 orang Obito. Keras kepala dan pemaksa. Hembusan nafas kasar dari Naruto membuktikan betapa lelahnya ia menghadapi si Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Baiklah! Ku bantu, tapi jika tidak berhasil kuharap kau menerima saja takdirmu dijodohkan, Teme." Ujar Naruto dengan datarnya. Ia sudah hampir kehilangan kontrol, maka dari itu ia mengalah.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, " _Deal_."

"Kau ingin gadis seperti apa untuk dijadikan dalam sandiwaramu?" tanya Naruto. Saat ini juga ia akan cari gadis tipe Sasuke agar kerjasama yang mereka sepakati dalam segera terlaksana.

Mata hitam Sasuke memutar malas, "Untuk apa mencari bila sudah ada."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tunggu! Jangan bilang bila ...

"Maksudmu aku?!"

Sasuke menampilkan seringai kecilnya kembali.

"Brengsek Sasuke!"

Naruto mendekat kearah Sasuke dan menarik dasi sekolah Sasuke sampai wajah mereka sepantaran. "Apa maksudmu melibatkanku? Cari saja yang lain!"

"Kalau begitu, batalkan saja kerjasama tadi. Biar kuingatkan kembali, kau yang setuju akan membantuku. Kau juga tidak bertanya sebelumnya tentang gadis mana yang akan kugunakan. Kenapa kau harus marah sekarang?" balas Sasuke dengan datarnya.

Naruto mengeratkan eratan pada dasi Sasuke, "Kalau kau berharap denganku akan berhasil, lupakan. Kau hanya akan gagal."

"Tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya."

Naruto menghempaskan kasar tubuh Sasuke. Ia tidak akan mengatakan apa – apa lagi dan membalikan badannya mengambil tas miliknya diatas lantai.

"Cepat buka pintunya Uchiha." Perintah Naruto.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Ck! Cepat buka pintunya Sa-su-ke."

Tanpa diduga Sasuke mencium sekilas ujung bibirnya. Mata biru Naruto membulat horror. Tangannya sedikit bergetar menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang 'ternodai'. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Naruto.

Wanita tetaplah wanita, batin Sasuke merasa menang.

" _Yoroshiku ne,_ Do-be."

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahannya menuju pintu dan memasukkan kunci pintunya. Ia tarik pintu atap hingga menimbulkan derit suara yang cukup kencang.

"Ingat dobe, melanggar kerjasama kita. Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk semua." Ancam Sasuke dan setelahnya ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

"BRENGSEK KAU UCHIHA!" Teriak kencang Naruto diatas atap sekolah _Konoha Academy_ dilatari oleh langit orange keunguan.

.

.

TBC

Haii~

Chapter kedua telah rampung yey~

Untuk ini sedikit lebih panjang hehe, semoga suka yaa

Ditunggu review, foll, dan fav nyaa~~

Bye byeee


End file.
